fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Dance Revolution: Nintendo Action
Dance Dance Revolution: Nintendo Action is a game for the Wii releasing in 2010. Being a C.I.A. Station, Inc game, it cannot be edited without the following message appearing on your talk page: Invite You've been selected to work on Dance Dance Revolution: Nintendo Action! With this opportunity, you can add characters, stages, and enemies! Tell me what you want to do on User talk:COKEMAN11 Characters If there is a *, that means unlockable. * Mario * 8-Bit Mario* * Luigi * 8-Bit Luigi* * Peach * Daisy * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach* * Baby Daisy* * Paper Mario* * Paper Luigi* * Paper Peach* * Paper Bowser* * Wario * Waluigi* * Yoshi * Birdo* * Rosalina & Luma * Rosalina* * Luma* * Polari * Noki * Pianta * F.L.U.D.D. * Professor E. Gadd * Koopa Troopa * Paper Koopa Troopa* * Goomba * Paper Goomba* * Paratroopa* * Paper Paratroopa* * Paragoomba* * Paper Paragoomba* * Anderobot* * Boo* * Goombella* * Goombario* * Petey Piranha * Link * Zelda * Young Link* * Midna* * Pichu * Pikachu * Raichu* * Lucario * Bonsly * Wobbuffet* * Kirby * Waddle Dee * Meta Knight* * Ness * Lucas * Jeff* * Captain Falcon* * Mr. Game & Watch* * Marth * Ike * Lyn* * Baby Ike* * Wind E. Day* * Fox * Falco* * Wolf* * Samus * Zero Suit Samus* * PalmMan* * Pit Stages * Mushroom Kingdom * Pokemon Battle Arena * Saffron City * Dreamland * Hyrule Field * Onett * Marth's Fortress * Flat Zone * Mute City * Yoshi's Island * Nintendo Lab * Wii * DSi * Birdo's Dreams * Baby Ike's Fort * Wind E's Field * Reta Fields (From Pokemon Amethyst and Opal) * PalmMan's HP* * Radiator Springs* Items Some dance moves have items attached to them that do something. Usually they affect the movement of the dance steps, or, if you are playing against somebody, items that affect them. *Fast Forward *Rewind *Pause *Invincibility Star *Rattle *Pokeball *Hammer *Game & Watch Octøpus *Egg *GBA *Nintendog *Metroid Dancing Squads If the player wishes, dancing squads can be played as after all characters on one have been unlocked. There are some players not in squads. Mario Meteors Mario and Luigi's crew has a lot of characters from Super Mario Sunshine and Luigi's Mansion. * Mario * Luigi * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Professor E. Gadd * Pianta * Noki * Boo * Goomba * Paratroopa Peach's Princesses Peach and Daisy's crew has a lot of the princess and women from the Mario series as well as many characters from Super Mario Galaxy with Rosalina and Peach's stewards. * Peach * Rosalina * Luma * Rosalina & Luma * Polari * Daisy * Pauline * Toadette * Toadsworth * Toad Wario Weirdos A suspicious group headed by Wario, they are a lot of his cohorts from the Wario Ware games. * Wario * Waluigi * Ashley * Captain Syrup * Mona * 9-volt * Jimmy T * Ana * Kat * Orbulon Bowser Bullies The evil group, they are ruled over by Bowser with an iron fist and consist of all of his children and his cousin. * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Roy Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Larry Koopa * Koopa Kid Paper Power The Papers, taken from the Paper Mario series as well as the Paper Partners series. * Paper Mario * Paper Luigi * Paper Peach * Paper Bowser * Kolorado * Yoyo * Kooper * Jr. Troopa * Gourmet Guy * Goombaria Super Stars The Star Children from the Diaper Duty series have their own dance team seperated from the other characters. * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Wario * Baby Yoshi * Baby Donkey Kong * Baby Rosalina * Baby Bowser * Anderobot Yoshi's Yellers The Yoshi Yeller Crew is a crew of Yoshis and Birdos and others who will kick your butt just give them the chance! * Yoshi * Birdo * Boshi * Baby Birdo * Kamek * Magikoopa * Black Yoshi * Shy Guy * Shy Gal * Fly Guy DK's Dancers The Kong family has their own super dance team with ten of their fittest and best dancers from the island! * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong * Kiddy Kong * Lanky Kong * Tiny Kong * Candy Kong * Chunky Kong * Cranky Kong Kremling Krew The Kremling Krew followed the Kongs along when they heard there was a dance tournament, their crew is one of the strongest in their own minds. * King K. Rool * Kritter * Kip * Kass * Kalypso * Kludge * Klump * Kopter * Krunch * Krusha Link's Legends All the way from Hyrule the Hero of Time and his consorts have come along to dance up a storm! * Link * Zelda * Ganondorf * Midna * Sheik * Toon Link * Vaati * Tingle * Ruto * True Form Midna Marth's Magic All the way from Akenia, Tellius, Elibe, Jugdral, Magvel and all the other Fire Emblem worlds comes these suprisingly limp lords. * Marth * Ike * Baby Ike * Elincia * Micaiah * Roy * Lyndis * Sothe * Hector * Sigurd Pokemon Players All sorts of Pokemon have come alone, leaving their masters back in their home towns because now is their time to shine! * Pikachu * Pichu * Raichu * Mewtwo * Lucario * Growlithe * Charizard * Bonsly * Wobbuffet * Squirtle Lylat Layaways The Lylat Layaways team have traveled all the way from the Lylat System to come and have a go at dancing, don't underestimate them! Despite their name, they are one of the most energetic squads. * Fox * Falco * Wolf * Krystal * Slippy * Peppy * Pigmar * Panther * Leon * ROB 64 Samus' Slammers The Samus' Slammers Crew is all the way from Brinstar, they may not like eachother but they do like dancing. * Samus Aran * Zero Suit Samus * Dark Samus * Ridley * Trace * Sylux * Weavel * Noxus * Kanden * Spire Mother Madness The team from the Mother series has come to dance along too, they are from all of the mother games not just Earthbound! * Ness * Jeff * Poo * Paula * Lucas * Kumatora * Flint * Duster * Claus * Ninten Kirby Killers They have come all this way so that they can win big on the dance field, they may look cute but looks can be decieving! * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Waddle Dee * Adeleine * Knuckle Joe * Dyna Blade * Gooey * Sir Kibble * Waddle Doo Flashback Fanatics All of these old retro characters from old retro games can still kick it! Watch out because they are a force to be reckoned with. * Mr. Game & Watch * Pit * Ice Climbers * Balloon Fighter * R.O.B. * Bubbles * Little Mac * Mach Rider * Excitebiker * Mike Jones Leftover Losers Despite the fact that their called the losers they are a strong team and will stop at nothing to win win win! * PalmMan * Sami * Wind E. Day * Captain Olimar * Andy * Captain Falcon * Tom Nook * Jill Tournaments & Tourneys In this game, there are dancing tournaments & tourneys. There are different prizes for each tournament or tourney (trophies). These are the tournaments/tourneys and the *'s represent difficulty. * Mushroom Tounament* * Blade Tournament** * PK Tournament*** * 2-D Tournament**** * F-Zero Tournament***** * Egg Tourney****** * Baby Tourney******* * Dedede Tournament******* * Pokemon Stadium Tourney********** * Hyrule Tournament********** * Final Tourney*********** * Final FINAL Tourney************ Members *User:COKEMAN11 *User:McQueenMario *User:Vined *User:JesseRoo When you respond to the invite on my talk page, your name will be put up here. More to come. Category:Fan Games Category:DDR Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Games Category:2010 Category:Wii Games